Gill Gettner
Major Gill Gettner was the pilot of King Raven Eight-Zero, who flew Delta-One during the Mission to Tollen and to the island of Vectes. She flew several missions during the Stranded Insurgency and the Lambent Invasion. Biography Locust-War Mission to Tollen Shortly after the Evacuation of North Gate, the Coalition of Ordered Governments received a message from a group of Stranded in Tollen that the city was flooding. Delta-One was selected to investigate, and Gettner chosen to fly them there in a King Raven with Lt.Nat Barber as co-pilot. As she started the start-up procedures for the Raven, she commented to the Gears that she hadn't been that far south in years, and wasn't even sure she could find it on a chart. When they reached Tollen, Gettner had difficulty determining where they were, since she had found a large body of water, and requested that Barber check the maps. They were shocked to realize that the entire city was gone, with only a lake left behind and a few outlying ruined buildings still standing. Gettner was glad she wasn't the only one who was seeing the city was gone, thinking that she might have become delusional. When she noticed bubbles popping on the surface of the lake, Gettner turned the Raven around, thinking that a pocket of methane had sunk the city and would bring down the Raven if they flew overhead, and warned the others to prepare to bail out if necessary. Cpl.Damon Baird thought that the Locust had sunk the city, which Gettner found hard to believe. He argued that the lake was too circular to have been formed by a methane pocket formed from the Lightmass Bombing, but Gettner and Barber argued with him that nature did do disasters in similar natural circumstances. Baird told her to head back so they could get a better look at the sinkhole, but Gettner refused and began heading back to Jacinto City.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 378-383 Flying Support at Port Farrall After the COG was forced to sink Jacinto, they evacuated to Port Farrall.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant Six weeks after the evacuation, Gettner and another pilot, Eldon Rorry, piloted their King Ravens and attacked a group of Locust fleeing the Hollow, with Gettner killing a Corpser.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 161 A few days later, a group of Locust ambushed Delta-One and Sigma-Four in the forest outside the city. Gettner flew her Raven over the battle site, but was unable to see through the trees to help. However, Gettner waited until the end of the battle so she could kill the remaining Locust that retreated out of the tree line.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 171-176 Vectes and the Stranded Insurgency Mission to Vectes Seven weeks after the Sinking of Jacinto, Gettner flew her King Raven to the island of Vectes, carrying Delta-One, Sgt.Bernadette Mataki, and Lt.Anya Stroud, with Barber as her crew chief and Major Mel Sorotki flying another Raven carrying a Armadillo and extra supplies.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 200-201 When they discovered the island was still inhabited, Anya ordered Gettner to land on a cliff outside the town, where they made contact with the locals. Gettner and the rest of the Raven crew stayed behind to prepare the Armadillo while the others went into town.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 205-211 After explaining the situation on the mainland, the Raven crews and the Gears were housed in the town's storehouse,Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 229 but their rest was interrupted by a Stranded attack. Gettner flew cover for the Gears, shining her searchlight on the Stranded boats as they approached the shore. One of the Stranded fired on the Raven with a grenade launcher, damaging it, but Gettner opened fire on the boats and sank several of them. After she finished taking out the boats, Gettner proceeded inland to use her Raven's searchlight to pick out targets. As the surviving Stranded fled into the woods, she and Sorotki flew after them, and shot any they could find. They then flew over the water, making sure no more Stranded attempted to approach the town.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 238-245 Rebuilding on Vectes A few weeks after the COG completed the move to Vectes, a pall of smoke was spotted coming from the Stranded settlement, which had been abandoned after most of its population joined the COG. Gettner was assigned to investigate, and discovered that all the huts and vehicles had been set on fire as asset denial to the COG. She flew inland to see if she could track the Stranded who had set the fires.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 388-389 Mission to the Emerald Spar Platform A few weeks later, Gettner flew KR Eight-Zero and Delta-One to the Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform. As they approached the landing platform on the rig, Dom was worried that it would fall over. Gettner told him that he didn't have to worry about that, since the platforms were meant to withstand hurricanes, but to worry about exploding fireballs. Dom told her that he was more worried about the bad state of repair it was in, which also concerned Gettner. She hovered above the landing pad so the Gears could jump out, making sure it wouldn't collapse under the Ravens weight.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 17-18 When Gettner picked them up, she took off in a hurry, telling them they were going to take the scenic route back to Vectes in order to investigate a missing Gorasini frigate, the Nezark. She had Barber listen in on the radio chatter between the Gorasini fleet, and learned that they had found some wreckage, but no sign of what had caused the ship to sink. She decided to try and offer assistance in the search, but they refused, saying they already had ships in the area, and were trying to account for seismic activity. This shocked Gettner and the others, and she asked them to explain. They suggested that it might be related to the sinking of Jacinto, leaving Gettner without a response for once. She eventually told them that she would warn off the COG's vessels from the search area, and to contact them if they did need an assist. Gettner decided she would find out was going on soon enough, and thought it would either be piracy or an idiot crew that caused the incident.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 22-24 Lambent Invasion Skirmish on the CNV Clement Several days later, Gettner flew KR-80 on a mission to assist the CNV Clement in searching for the wreckage of the Nezark. Gettner used a sonar buoy to keep track of the submarine, and contacted Commander Garcia when they came up to surface, asking what was going on. He told her that the seabed had changed, and all the landmarks they were trying to use to locate the wreck were gone, and they needed to start the search over. Gettner was surprised by this, but decided it was not any stranger than anything else that had happened.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 186 She changed her mind a few minutes later, when a giant Lambent Stalk burst out of the ocean near the Clement. She, Barber, Marcus, and Dom watched as Baird held off Polyps coming off of the Stalk on the Clement's hull. She became worried when the Polyps exploded, but Dom told her Baird was okay. She contacted Garcia and told him what was happening, and asked if the submarine had suffered any damage. He told her that they were intact, but they were interrupted by Baird, thanking them for asking if he was okay. Gettner asked him for a sitrep, and he told her that the stalk looked like coral, and was full of Polyps. Gettner then saw another Stalk coming straight at the Clement, and warned the submarine to move. It avoided the Stalk, but many more Polyps came aboard. Baird told the submarine to go back underwater, and for Gettner to pick him up. Gettner got closer, and warned Marcus and Dom not to open fire with the machine gun in case he hit the Clement. Gettner worried about the downdrift from the Raven triggering the Polyps, and moved into position over Baird for Barber to drop the rescue sling down. Baird grabbed ahold of it, and Barber began wrenching him up while Gettner began lifting back up. Once he was safely in, Gettner told Marcus to contact Dr.Maryon Hayman and tell her that Baird may have brain damage, since he had risked his life to save the Clements crew. Baird claimed he liked the submarine, but the others did not buy that excuse. Gettner then spotted several more Stalks under the water, and turned so that Barber could see them. He calculated that the Stalks were on an intercept course for the Emerald Spar platform, and Gettner began flying to it.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 189-195 Battle of the Emerald Spar Gettner dropped off Marcus, Dom, and Baird at the platform, and began planning for a possible evacuation of the platform with Barber, trying to calculate how many trips it would take. While Delta headed below decks with the rig crew, Gettner and Barber stayed with the Raven.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 195-197 While waiting for reinforcements to arrive, Gettner walked around KR Eight-Zero, inspecting it, and then sat behind its gun and stared out at the sea.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 200 After the battle began and it became clear the COG had no hope of holding the platform, Gettner and Barber used KR-80 to help evacuate Emerald Spar alongside four other Raven's.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 217 Supplying Pelruan and Picking up Bernie After arriving back at Vectes, Gettner took KR-80 to deliver supplies to the Pelruan Garrison. On the way back to VNB, Marcus had her pick up Bernie, who had killed several Stranded and was walking back to base with supplies she had taken. Gettner tracked her position with her armors transmitter, and set down on the road next to her. Barber helped Bernie and Mac, her hunting dog, into the Raven, and Gettner warned her not to let the dog piss on her Raven as they took off.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 252-253 After arriving back at the base, Gettner discovered she needed a fuel-line part, and found a technician to threaten until she was given one. Hoffman contacted her while she was doing this, and ordered her to go on a recon mission to find the location of the Stalks. She offered to outfit KR-80 with an extended range fuel tank and investigate the mainland as well, which Hoffman approved of, and ordered her to take Delta-One and Jack with her.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 259-260 Looking for the Lambent The first area Gettner searched was the location of the Emerald Spar platform, and they discovered no trace of the platform or the Lambent. She then followed the bearing the Stalks had been taking, and was surprised to discover an island that had not been on the charts. She had the others look to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, and they wondered how it had gotten there. Baird checked the maps and determined they were on a fault line, and that a volcanic eruption had likely created it. Gettner flew in closer to get a better look, and ordered Barber to prepare Jack to be deployed. Cole asked if they should name the island, causing everyone to stop talking and consider who they would name it after. Baird told them they should make sure it was safe first, and Gettner continued to approach it. Once they arrived, Marcus and Barber spotted several Stalks on the island, and they deployed Jack to get a better look. Gettner was the only one who could see the images Jack was relaying, and reported that the Stalks were not moving, and that the only sign of life was a seabird. Baird wondered if the Stalks were actually dormant, and opposed Gettner when she asked if Marcus and Barber wanted to get out of the Raven and check. Gettner decided that since there were no Polyps that was proof enough for her. She flew around the coastline of the island to map it, and had Jack return to the Raven.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 260-266 Encounter with the Stranded Barber then reported to her that he was picking up chatter on a Stranded channel, and Marcus ordered him to get a fix on the position. Once they had it, Gettner and Barber calculated that they had enough fuel to investigate, and she began flying toward the source. They discovered a gigantic Stranded fleet, and Gettner calculated their course, determining that they were heading for Vectes.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 266-268 The Stranded fleet then contacted them, and Marcus talked with their leader, Lyle Ollivar. Marcus asked to meet with on one of his ships, and Ollivar agreed. Gettner told him not to take too long or they might run out of fuel, and hovered over a car ferry so Marcus and Dom could fast rope down. She pulled away to a safe distance, and came back in to pick them up after the meeting ended. She then flew back to Vectes, flying over the new defensive fortifications Hoffman was having built.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 292-298 Battle of New Jacinto After two Lambent Leviathans launched their attack on New Jacinto, Gettner flew KR-80 out to support the CNV Falconer, the CNV Clement, and the Zephyr in their mission to kill the Leviathans.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 361 Scouting Vectes for Lambent Ten days after the Lambent attack, Gettner took Delta-One, along with Anya and Bernie, on a fly over of the island, doing a routine security patrol and mapping out the unsettled parts of the island. Gettner decided to look over the northern section of the island to help Bernie in her search for Mac. She debated with the rest of them if they should leave the island and find a place on the mainland before the fuel ran out. She also talked about how peaceful the island was now that the Stranded had left, and admired the view from the Raven, surprising the others. After they flew over Pelruan, Cole spotted Mac, and Gettner set down in a field so Bernie could retrieve him. As she took off back toward the coast, the others noticed that Mac had fresh burns on him, indicating that Polyps might still be on the island. Gettner turned back towards where they had found him, and contacted Lt.Donneld Mathieson to inform him that there still might be Polyps, and he signaled an alert all over the island. They noticed a large number of cows running from an area, and flew to investigate. Gettner barely managed to avoid a Stalk that shot out of the ground, which was joined by two others. Gettner alerted Mathieson to this, and Marcus ordered her to get closer so they could get to work.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 438-447 Personality and Traits Gill Gettner had a hard and angry attitude, and Dominic Santiago thought she was one of the few people who was more "surly and acid-tongued" than Damon Baird.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 383 While on missions, she and crew chief Nat Barber would often provide vitriolic commentary, but after the Lambent Invasion began, it was often forced. Unlike the rest of the COG forces, Gettner referred to Lambent as "shinies" instead of "glowies".Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 253 References Category:COG Category:Characters Category:Pilots Category:Females